


Wrestling

by gay_as_heck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But not exactly, Caryl, Caryl AU, Caryl fluff, F/M, I just want them to be happy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and carol left her husband and found daryl and fell in love, and they have a happy ending, but there's fluff, caryl smut, this is an AU where the zombie apocalypse never happened, well there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daryl, stop that."<br/>He continued to delicately trace a pattern on her upper thighs, relishing in the way she shivered when he lightly scratched her skin.<br/>"Daryl," Carol said warningly, "Sophia's in the next room."<br/>"She's sleeping," he said quietly, lowering his head to gently kiss her neck, "She won't wake up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

"Daryl, stop that."

He continued to delicately trace a pattern on her upper thighs, relishing in the way she shivered when he lightly scratched her skin.

"Daryl," Carol said warningly, "Sophia's in the next room."

"She's sleeping," he said quietly, lowering his head to gently kiss her neck, "She won't wake up."

Carol bit back a moan as Daryl's hand moved upwards, touching her through her (pink, slightly faded, and old as hell) panties.

"And what if she does?" she asked breathlessly, clenching her fists and placing them on either side of her.

"Well," Daryl gently pushed carol down onto the bed and placed himself above her, "we'll just tell her we're wrestling."

Carol snorted and asked incredulously, " _Wrestling_? _That's_ your game plan?"

Daryl shrugged. "She's 10. What the hell does she know know about wrestling? Or," he pulled down Carol's underwear and pulled off his tshirt in a few swift moves, "other grownup things?"

Carol worried her bottom lip between her teeth, weighing the consequences in her mind while Daryl waited above her patiently.

"Fine," she said at last, "but it's gotta be under the covers."

Daryl sat up. “Really? Under the covers? The thick, hot covers that are gonna make me sweat all over you?"

Carol nodded firmly, staring Daryl straight in the eye.

"But it's hot," he protested, "Do you want me to die of heat stroke right on top of you? Do you wanna be traumatized for life?"

"We could always just go to bed early, god knows you need all the beauty sleep you can get," Carol retorted.

"Fine," he grumbled as he lowered his body back down to her's, "we'll hide under the covers tonight, and do boring ole missionary, but I swear, I don't know why I stay with a woman who drives me up the wall and always bosses me around."

"No one else would have you, you big dork," Carol said as she smiled and poked his shoulder.

"Fair enough," Daryl said, and he went back to the task of undressing himself and his girlfriend (which wasn't all too strenuous, since they were both wearing very little clothing).

Before long, they were both completely naked, with a (suffocatingly hot) blanket on Daryl's back, covering them both. Daryl was already fully hard, precome slicking the top of his dick as he rubbed it against Carol's clit.

"Daryl" she groaned as he used one hand to stroke and tug at her pert nipples, reddening the skin around them.

"Mmmhp," he replied into her neck, rotating his hips in a way that was driving them both insane.

"Just..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just fuck me already."

"As you wish," Daryl muttered, moving his face from her neck.

"Are you seriously quoting The Prince- _ohhhhhhhh_."

It was heaven, having Daryl inside her like this. Knowing that she was his, and he was hers, and that this was something that could (and definitely would) happen every day.

(And if it maybe kind of turned her on a little bit, no one would ever know.)

She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave his hair a tug.

"Go faster, what am I, 80 years old?" she asked, moaning at a particularly well placed thrust.

"You're near enough there," he said teasingly, rubbing her clit with his thumb to prevent her from responding with her usual sarcasm.

It worked.

"Daryl, I'm, I'm-"

"Shhhh I've got you," Daryl whispered soothingly, angling himself to hit the spot that extracted those mewling sounds from her.

Carol moved her hands to Daryl's shoulders and clutched him tightly, leaving scratch marks in her wake.

"Daryl, oh my god I'm gonna-"

"Mommy? What're you and Daryl doing?"

"Shit," Daryl fumbled with the blanket, placing it so it covered everything little Sophia did not need to see.

"We're um," Daryl trailed off, at a loss for words.

"We're wrestling," Carol offered brightly.

Daryl coughed to hide his laughter, and Carol pinched his side.

"Ouch," he whined loudly, which earned him another pinch, this one on his upper arm.

"Wrestling?" Sophia asked, her voice heavy with sleep, rubbing at her eyes and dragging a tattered (and frankly hideous) bear on the floor.

"Yes sweetheart," Carol said, and Daryl added, " 'S real fun."

That earned him a pinch on his ribs.

Sophia squinted at them and replied, “If you guys are wrestling, who's winning?"

Before Carol could say a word, Daryl smugly said, "I am, I'm on top."

Sophia nodded sleepily as Carol whispered, "Shut your mouth, Daryl Dixon."

"Can I watch to see who wins?"

"NOO!" They both shouted, momentarily startling Sophia and making her drop her teddy bear.

"Sweetie," Carol whispered, "I think it's best if you get on to bed now, you have school tomorrow and then you have soccer practice right afterwards, you'll be all tuckered out if you don't get enough sleep."

"Ok," Sophia stooped slightly to pick up her bear, "G'nite mommy, g'nite Daryl."

"Good night," they chimed as Sophia turned around.

They waited until the door had closed behind her to even move, and as soon as that happened, Carol turned to Daryl and hissed, "I told you she'd wake up!"

"And I told you to tell her we were wrestling! See, no harm done."

"Daryl you are the most ridiculous man I've ever-"

"Carol?"

"What, Daryl?" Carol snapped.

Daryl gestured towards the general downstairs area, "Are we gonna finish what we started, or am I just gonna stay in you for the rest of the night?"

Carol giggled inadvertently, and Daryl burst out laughing.

"Shush!" Carol said, "We don't wanna wake Sophia up again."

That set the two of them off again, making them laugh until their sides hurt and tears were gathering in their eyes.

"You-you shoulda seen the look on your face when she walked in the room!" Carol wheezed out. "Priceless."

"You're one to talk, miss I-practically-had-a-heart-attack-when-Sophy-asked-if-she-could-stay-and-watch!"

Carol chuckled and Daryl collapsed on top of her, setting off a bevy of sensations, reminding them exactly what they had been doing before Sophia walked in.

Carol thrust her hips up against Daryl's and whispered, "You ready to finish?"

"Definitely ready," Daryl replied, dropping his head to kiss Carol's lips eagerly.

That was the last coherent sentence either of them spoke for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning as Daryl fried some eggs (the only meal he could make without burning the house down), Carol made some toast, and they giggled over last nights shenanigans, Sophia came skipping into the kitchen. She offered a kiss to her mother and demanded that Daryl toss her in the air, then plopped herself in her seat and (as soon as they were all seated and eating) proceeded to cheerfully ask, "So who won at wresting last night?"

Carol choked on a bite of toast as Daryl snorted orange juice through his nose. Both of them wiped their mouths delicately while Sophia waited patiently for an answer.

"Well?"

"I think...I'm gonna have to hand this one to your mom."

Sophia reached across the table and gleefully shouted, "High-five mom!"

Carol reciprocated Sophia's high five and looked at Daryl, sitting there watching them both fondly, then turned to Sophia, smiling widely at her mother, showing her missing lower front tooth.

Carol smiled, her heart melting just a little bit.

"I did win, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/92996832643/your-otp-are-the-parents-of-a-young-child-one%20)


End file.
